Frosty Flake and the Gorgeous Kitsune
by Miyu6
Summary: Whenever Koenma's name is mentioned is Botan's presence, she gets upset. Not until she meets a certain kitsune demon are these fears defined. Trials and Tribulations are certain for the two especially when Karasu shows up for Kurama...
1. An Unlikely Meeting

Frosty Flake and the Gorgeous Kitsune

Chapter 1- An Unlikely Meeting

****

Botan sat on the bench bored. She sighed.

"It's been a month since I took a human form. I haven't gotten an assignment from Koenma lately."

She stared up at the clouds dreamily, deep in thought.

Yusuke walked by.

"Hey, what's up Botan?" he asked as he sat down on the bench next to her.

Botan looked down at the ground.

"Nothing. I just…oh…nevermind." She muttered.

Yusuke moved closer to her.

"Is this about Koenma or something?" he asked kindly.

Botan nodded.

"Yes. And if you add the fact that he hasn't given me an assignment in the past month, it proves it." She said.

"Proves what?" Yusuke questioned confused.

Botan fought back tears.

"That he doesn't love me."

"But…I didn't know you and he…ack…since when were you going out with the toddler?"

"Since about a year ago. I thought things were going well. I thought he really loved me. But then he drifted away. I took my human form and I guess you could call it a 'long distance relationship.' " she said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll say." Yusuke agreed. He wiped away her tear and stood up.

"Well, I hope everything works out. I gotta go. Keiko's waiting." He said as he took a quick look at his watch.

"Oh crap! I'm late! She'll never forgive me!" and he was gone.

Botan stopped crying and stood up.

__

'I haven't the time… or the money for a pity party right now.' She thought.

__

'I should be getting home. But first I have to stop by to pick up some groceries.'

She came to the grocery store and went to the aisle the tea was in.

"Tradition Japanese green tea…that's just what I need." She told herself.

Botan grabbed the tea and continued on to the feminine hygiene aisle.

Standing in the middle of the aisle was the familiar red haired kitsune, Kurama.

Botan was taken aback for a second. She walked up to him.

"What are you doing in this aisle Kurama?" she asked, eagerly awaiting his explanation.

"I'm shopping for my mother. She's fallen ill again and has had to go back to the hospital." He replied calmly.

Botan felt stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like any help?" she asked, trying to make up for thinking wrong of him.

Kurama shook his head.

"No. That's alright. Mother gave me this list." He said as he presented the list to her.

Botan smiled.

"Okay then."

Kurama smiled back. He was so cute Botan felt like she was drowning just looking at him.

She hurriedly moved to a different aisle and sat down on the floor.

__

'I don't believe it. He's so…so cute. Especially when he smiles. How come I never saw it before?' she asked herself as she caught her breath. Her heart was beating faster than normal.

Kurama walked past the aisle Botan was in and saw her sitting on the floor cross-legged. Botan didn't notice him standing there.

He continued to the pharmacy and picked up some prescription medicine, paid then left.

Botan waited till he had left the store then she paid and went home to ponder the day's happenings, mostly Kurama.

She got home, unlocked the door, turned on the lights then sat on the couch after putting away the groceries.

All she could think about was Kurama. His hair, his eyes…everything.

__

'He's much cuter than Koenma. MUCH cuter. Feh. Kurama's a lot nicer and WAY more mature. Koenma was childish. Even if he WAS older than me. No wonder it didn't work out. If only Kurama liked me as much as I like him.' She thought.

She almost cried there and then.

~*One of those emotional moments when you know you love someone but they don't love you back…only…Kurama didn't know she loved him.*~

****

---***---

Kurama on the other hand was back at the hospital by his mother's side. He had set her stuff down on the bedside table. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

The doctor came in.

"Don't worry Shuichi. It's no where near her last illness, she'll be up and about within a week or so." He assured Kurama.

Kurama doubted it. Her illness had been in and out. One day she felt good. The next day she was in the hospital.

Kurama picked up the clipboard hanging on the end of her bed. He ran his fingers over her name.

SHIORI MINAMINO

"My mother. For 15 years." He thought aloud.

The doctor had left the room to tend to another patient.

Kurama put the clipboard back. He looked out the window. Since he was on one of the top floors he had a nice view of the city. He then remembered his trip to the grocery store.

The event ran through his head. Even with how intelligent he was, he couldn't figure out why Botan had left to another aisle so quickly. She looked out of breath.

__

'Maybe it was a heart attack or something.' He thought.

__

'I shouldn't have left her. I hope she's alright.'

But then it struck him.

__

'She's too young for a heart attack. Perhaps it was something more emotional than that.'

He thought about this for a while. Questions like _'Why didn't she say something?'_ and _'Do I even feel the same about her?'_ ran through his head.

He smacked himself as he thought about how much of an idiot he'd been lately.

"Of course. If I didn't have _some_ feelings for her then why would she be running through my head? I've thought about this before. When I first met her. But I lost hope when I overheard someone talking about her and Koenma." He said rather loudly.

Shiori was woken up from her sleep. She sat up groggily.

"W-who are you talking about Shuichi? And who's Koenma?" she asked quietly. Barely above a whisper.

"Just um…some friends from school mother. You should be asleep." He lied as he laid her back down in the bed. She fell back asleep.

Lying was rare for Kurama. Being intelligent, humble and honest were things he was generally noted for. Just about the only thing he ever lied about was Makai, demons, and anything related.

~* Kurama

aka-Shuichi Minamino

best traits- honesty, looks, humbleness, brains

notes- he's an overall good guy…if you ignore his Youko background. *~

****

With as much as Shiori knew about Kurama, she still thought she was raising a normal 15 year old boy. Not knowing anything about his Youko side. And it would stay that way. Forever and after that. Even after she'd gone to heaven as far as Kurama was concerned.

Kurama thought about his human life. He'd never had a real girlfriend. Sure, he had his fanclub of girls at school. But they weren't real friends. They just crooned and giggled about how cute and smart he was. None of them really cared about him.

__

'One day they're going to suffocate me.' He thought. This made him laugh.

"And I don't even try." He said smiling.

"Perhaps I should try to ask Botan out." he said.

A yoda quote was brought to mind from his favorite movie.

__

Do or do not…there is no try. -Yoda

"No. I WILL ask her out. I'll go over first thing tomorrow." He said as he got into the guest bed the hospital staff always had setup for him. He was in and out of the hospital often so it was always there.

He reached over and kissed his mother goodnight then turned out the light.

---***---

Botan got into her starry pajamas and got a glass of water before climbing into bed for the night.

She said a quick prayer, making sure to include Kurama's mom then she turned out the lights and went to sleep.

~oh, and btw…my story has some manga-like qualities to it. If you see things in cool little designs like this à ~* STUFF *~ that's the manga element. If you read any of the manga you'll know a little about what I mean. If not. Don't worry about it and enjoy the story.~ Miyu


	2. Finally Asked

Disclaimer: I forgot it in the other chapter so this disclaimer is for the whole story (If you ask me, It's dumb to keep writing them but oh well. I don't own Yu yu Hakusho, the hospital, form fitting clothes (often times my mom won't buy them), or pretty much anything but the plot of the story. Oh, I suppose I own Botan's house, considering I was her realtor *puts on a visor and grabs a clipboard* See? Oh, and I'd like to thank my friend Katey (aka Hiei Obsessed) for giving me some ideas over the phone. *applause sounds* Thank you…thank you. She'll be helping in later chapters too. //^.^\\ WOOF!

Frosty Flake and the Gorgeous Kitsune

Chapter 2- Finally asked

****

Kurama picked himself out of bed tiredly. His head was heavy and it ached badly. He looked at his mom's bed and smiled. She was already awake and had been propped up by some pillows and given breakfast.

"Shuichi. You're awake." She said smiling.

"Yes mother. And I see you're feeling better." He replied, relieved that she was eating something.

---***---

Botan had been up since early in the morning, around 6:00. She'd always been a morning person.

"The early bird gets the worm." She said as she set her breakfast on the table.

"Life's so lonely." She noted, putting the cereal spoon in her mouth.

She set her elbows on the table and stared at her cereal as she swirled it around with her spoon.

---***---

Kurama walked over to the bathroom, changed, then came back out.

"I've got to go do something mother." He told Shiori.

"Are you going to see someone?" she asked.

"Yes."

"A girlfriend?"

"Perhaps."

"Alright. Have fun sweetheart." She said kindly.

Kurama smiled and left to go to Botan's house. He then realized he didn't know where her house _was_.

__

'I suppose I'll have to ask Yusuke. I'll stop by his house first.' He thought.

He reached Yusuke's house and knocked on the door.

Atsuko answered. She turned around and went back inside to get Yusuke,

~*That's the advantage of living with only one person. If you don't know the visitor, the other person will.*~

****

Yusuke came to do door.

"Hey Kurama. Wanna know how my mom described you?"

Kurama nodded.

"Let's hear it."

"She said there was a cute red headed man out there."

Kurama laughed.

"Not surprising. Why not just add your mother to my fanclub?"

Congratulations Atsuko! You're the 345th member in Kurama's Fanclub!

****

"So, whatcha hear for anyway?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama had almost forgotten why he stopped by.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you knew where Botan's house is."

"Oh, it's down the road across from the school. Can't miss it." Yusuke directed. ~*fictional house of course*~

****

"Thanks Yusuke." He said, but before Yusuke could even say 'You're welcome' he was gone.

---***---

Kurama found her house easily and was a bit hesitant to go up the stairs and knock on the door. He gathered his courage finally and knocked.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

Still no one answered.

"Hm…I guess she's not home. I'll have to catch her tomorrow." He told himself as he started to walk off the porch.

Just then, the door opened and Botan peeked her head out.

"I'm sorry but I was in the shower and…"she started rambling but then she saw Kurama.

Kurama turned around to see her standing there in a bath towel, barely covering her body and blushed.

Kurama=embarrased

****

"I'm sorry. I've come at a bad time. I'll come back later." He said.

"No! No! Come in. I'll just change into something real quick." Botan said hurriedly. She didn't want him to leave yet.

Kurama smiled nervously and followed her inside.

"Um…here's the couch. I'll be out in a sec." Botan said as she rushed back to the bathroom.

Kurama stared at the door and sat on the couch. For some reason unknown to him he wished he could see _through_ the door.

Botan picked some form fitting clothes and slipped them on. She haphazardly put some makeup on. She didn't think she had enough time to mess with it when her crush was outside sitting on HER couch in HER house.

Kurama was getting fidgety. He wished she would hurry up and come out.

Botan stepped out and Kurama froze stiff. He couldn't avert his gaze.

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Alright. Now that I'm in my proper attire, is there something you wanted?" she asked kindly.

__

'Stupid human hormones. Must they smite me like this?' Kurama thought to himself. He jerked back to reality, hearing Botan's voice.

"Oh, yes. I was…uh…well…" Kurama said stuttering.

Botan moved closer.

Botan=too close for comfort

****

"Yes?"

"Well, I saw you at the grocery store and I was wondering…"

Botan almost lost hope when he mentioned the grocery store.

Kurama took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me." He finally said.

Botan thought she would pass out.

__

'Did he really just say that?' she silently asked herself, pinching some skin on her wrist to see if she was awake.

"Yep. I'm awake." She said wincing.

"What?" Kurama asked confused.

"Oh, nevermind." She replied.

"So…is that a yes?" he asked. His hands had started to get sweaty.

And here is the famous, Niagara Falls, conveniently located in the palm of Shuichi Minamino.

****

"Of course silly head." She said happily.

Kurama smiled.

Botan wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him off the couch.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me." She said happily.

"You have?" he asked, innocently pretending he had NO idea. He had suspected it since he saw her reaction at the grocery store.

Botan nodded.

"How about we see a movie this Friday then?" He asked.

Botan hugged him tighter.

"That would be great." She replied.

"See you tomorrow then." Kurama said as he gently kissed her cheek. He set her down and stood up to leave.

Botan was pretty much paralyzed with happiness. She just watched him go out the door.

After he had closed it, she sank to her knees on the floor. She placed her hand on her cheek and sighed.

---***---

Kurama walked back to the hospital calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that went better than expected." He said aloud.

A pair of crimson eyes watched him from a nearby tree.

The figure quickly jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Kurama.

"What went better than expected?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama replied.

"Did I just see you come out of the spirit girl's house? The one with the blue hair?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. I just asked her out to a movie tomorrow. Her name is Botan if you recall." Kurama reminded him.

"How could I forget that blabber mouth? How many times she's nearly told Yukina about me I'll never remember."

Kurama smiled.

"Of course. Well, I'd better be getting back to my mother." He said.

Hiei nodded.

"Good bye fox." (A/N for all you gutter heads out there, it wasn't meant to sound like THAT)

"Good bye Hiei." Kurama replied. But Hiei was gone.

---***---

Hiei was in another tree. He was thinking about his own mother. How he wished he could see her again. But in his heart he was sure it was impossible. He grasped the teargem hanging around his neck tight in his palm.

---***---

Kurama had made it back to the hospital again. He went back up to his mother's room and found her looking out the window.

She heard his footsteps and was scared half to death.

"Oh, Shuichi…it's you." She said tiredly, but relieved.

"Yes. Is there a problem mother? Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"The medications make me drowsy. I'll be fine."

Kurama walked to her bedside then bent over to hug his mother.

"You have no idea how much I love you Shuichi." She whispered into his ear before kissing his forehead.

"Probably not. But I think I've got a pretty good idea."


	3. Botan's Impending Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stores or restaurants or AOL…except the kimono shop…thank you.

Frosty Flake and the Gorgeous Kitsune

Chapter 3- Botan's Impending Date

****

Botan had finally come around to standing up.

Suddenly she was jerked back into reality.

"My clothes! What should I wear? It's my first date…not including Koenma…who would have rather had me prance in naked. The nerve of that guy."

Botan ruffled through her drawers throwing things everywhere. She found the perfect shirt to wear, formfitting of course.

She then moved to the closet and found a nice skirt, blue with flowers.

She set them out for tomorrow.

She was now dreadfully bored.

"I need something to do. Hey I'll ask Keiko and Yukina if they want to go to the mall. Shizuru could drive us." she said as she picked up the phone. She dialed Keiko and waited.

__

Botan and Keiko's phone conversation

Keiko: Yukimura residence, Keiko speaking.

Botan: Oh, hi Keiko. I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall this afternoon.

Keiko: Sure. Who's driving?

Botan: Shizuru…but she doesn't know yet.

Keiko: Shizuru? Cool. Anyone else coming?

Botan: Yukina maybe.

Keiko: Okay…but I don't think she's ever been to a mall before.

Botan: Never? Well, she'll have been to a mall by the end of today. I'll make sure of that.

Keiko: Yep. Ok, talk to you later Botan. Hey wait. What time?

Botan: How's half an hour? That ought to give me time to call Yukina and Shizuru. They'll be ready by then.

Keiko: Okay! Bye. *click*

Botan had Yukina's number on speed dial. She hit "speed dial 1"

__

Botan and Yukina's Phone conversation

Yukina: Hello.

Botan: Hi Yukina. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the mall in about half an hour with Keiko and me.

Yukina: *silence*

Botan: Are you there? Yukina?

Yukina: Uh…Yes. I'm here. Botan?

Botan: Uh huh?

Yukina: What's a mall?

Botan: *almost drops the phone* Oh yeah. I forgot what Keiko said. It's a place where you go shopping sweety. Anyway, Shizuru will pick you up shortly. See ya then.

Yukina: All right. Bye Botan. *click*

Botan sighed.

"One more call. If Shizuru backs out I don't know what I'll do." She said as she eagerly pressed buttons.

__

Botan and Shizuru's phone conversation

Pizza Hut worker: Hello. Pizza Hut. What can I do for you?

Botan: Oops. I'm sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number.

She dialed the number again.

__

Botan and Shizuru's REAL phone conversation

Shizuru: *gruffly* Hello?

Botan: Hi Shizuru.

Shizuru: What do you want?

Botan: *gulp* I was wondering if you would mind driving Keiko Yukina and I to the mall in a bout half an hour…

Shizuru: *sigh* I suppose I have nothing better to do.

Botan: Yay. Thanks. Do you know where Yukina lives?

Shizuru: Are you kidding? Do you think my kid brother would let me live my life without knowing where his "future wife's" house is?

Botan: *laughs* I guess not. Well, see you then.

Shizuru: Yeah. *click*

Botan sighed, happy she had her day planned. Finally Shizuru and everyone else came and she got into the car and was at the mall shortly after that. It was about lunchtime so they grabbed a bunch of hotdogs only after Yukina had asked what a hotdog was of course.

They finished up and Botan pointed the way to OLD NAVY. Right outside the store the girls overheard a 5-year-old boy's conversation with his mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Today when the teacher bent over to help me with my schoolwork, one of her lungs fell out."

The girls had to laugh. Heck, they were laughing so hard they barely had enough strength to enjoy the store. Eventually they calmed down enough to look at some of the clothes.

Yukina wasn't really interested. She preferred kimonos. There was a specialty kimonos store right across so Shizuru brought her there to help her pick out one to buy. She and Yukina had developed a certain relationship both being connected to Kuwabara.

Keiko and Botan were still at OLD NAVY. Botan found a cute pair of jeans to buy and Keiko, well, Keiko found a cute pear of underwear with a bra that had smiley faces, but that was about it.

They left OLD NAVY and they found Yukina and Shizuru waiting for them at the entrance of the store. They left the mall, bags in hand.

"Well, I had a great time." Botan said.

Everyone else nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me." Yukina said.

Botan smiled.

"No problem."

They all got into the car and started driving home.

"By the way, when you guys get home. Make sure to get on the net." Botan told them. They nodded, not sure why.

Botan was the last one dropped off.

"Thanks Shizuru." She yelled as the car sped away.

She hurriedly went inside and set her stuff down. She grabbed the computer chair and sat in it.

"Time to tell everyone." She said as she logged on.

She got into an AOL chatroom and found everyone there.

__

Krazykat137: Hi everybody. Thanks for coming.

Faithfulbrunette: No prob. What's this about?

Bluebird2: Yes. I was wondering the same thing.

Krazykat137: I just wanted to tell you…

Drunk143 has entered private chatroom number 130704950906

Drunk143: Oops…was I not supposed to come?

Krazykat137: Oh, Hi Shizuru. No, I'm glad you came?

Drunk143: ok.

Krazykat137: Kurama and I are going out.

Faithfulbrunette: REALLY?!

Bluebird2: That sounds nice. Did he ask you?

Krazykat137: Uh…sorta…

Drunk143: lol. Likely story.

Krazykat137: Oh, btw. We're going out to a movie tomorrow.

Faithfulbrunette: Ahhhhh…

Bluebird2: How romantic. ^.^

Krazykat137: lol yup. Well thanks for coming guys.

Drunk143: W/e Have fun on your date.

Faithfulbrunette: Ditto. Glad ya told us.

Bluebird2: Congratulations.

Krazykat137: Thanks. Cya.

Botan signed off. It was almost bedtime already.

__

'Time really does fly when you're having fun.' Botan thought.


	4. The Date

Frosty Flake and the Gorgeous Kitsune

Chapter 4- The Date

The next day, Botan awoke bright and early as always, only, today she had a motive. She still had to get ready for Kurama.

~*~*~

Kurama woke up totally rested. He had decided he'd better go to bed early so that he would be cheerful for his date. That worked out well. At least this time he didn't have a headache.

He got dressed in his best clothes and looked himself over in the mirror.

Giving a condoning nod at himself he prepared to walk out the door remembering his mother was awake now and turned to her.

"I'm off mother. I'll be back before11 tonight. I hope you'll be all right without me."

Shiori nodded.

"I'll be find Shuichi. Have fun, and please don't worry about me." She said, managing a small smile.

Kurama looked over his shoulder and smiled back, then he left, closing the door behind him.

~*~*~

Botan already had her clothes out from the night before. She slipped them on and brushed them with her hands to make sure there weren't any wrinkles. She then moved on to the bathroom to put her makeup on. Carefully and with much precision she finished, quite proud of her work.

"Ready." She said to herself.

__

'All I have to do now is wait.' She thought anxiously.

She grabbed her French book off the coffee table. It was called **Common French Terms and Phrases for Dummies**.

"I might as well learn something while I wait." She said aloud, looking at the very first page.

__

Bonjour! Comment Ca va? Je tres bien merci! Tu as faim?

She read the translation.

__

Hello. How are you? I'm fine thank you. Are you hungry?

She tossed the book back onto the table.

__

'Nah. Too tacky. You don't as people if their hungry RIGHT after you meet them! Who writes this stuff anyway?' she wondered.

There was a knock at the door. Botan squealed.

__

'He's here!'

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she opened the door.

Kurama stood there looking hotter than ever.

Botan felt like she would melt.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

Botan smiled. She looked past him and saw his car in the driveway.

"You have a car?" she asked sweetly.

Kurama nodded.

"Yes but I prefer to walk rather than drive most of the time. I brought it because I didn't want _you_ to have to walk." He said generously, extending his had to her.

"That's so sweet of you." Botan said as she grasped his hand.

They brought their hands down to their sides but continued to hold each others.

Kurama walked her to the car. It was a green convertible, very pricey Botan guessed.

Kurama left the top up. Botan smiled at this. She liked her privacy; besides, the wind would ruin her hair.

Kurama helped her into the car and closed the door, and stridded over to his side. Before getting into the car he spent a moment thinking.

__

'She's so beautiful. Ethereal. That's what she is.' He thought, finally climbing in.

Botan stared dreamily at him then she turned around and looked out the window blushing, hoping he hadn't seen.

He had but he didn't say anything. He had his thoughts to think about as well as the road.

They reached the movie theater and Kurama helped Botan out of the car. They walked to the ticket booth hand in hand.

"What movie would you like to see?" he asked.

"Hm…."

She was all out of ideas. She hadn't even thought about that.

"How about…Freaky Friday?" she suggested.

"Freaky Friday it is." Kurama told the ticket woman who in turn handed him two tickets. Kurama was more than happy to pay. His family was rather wealthy.

Botan felt horrible not paying for herself…but. The truth was, she had spent all her extra money on the pair of jeans from the mall.

Kurama escorted her into the theater and they picked two seats right in the middle.

Kurama had his hand on the armrest. Botan placed her hand on top of his and massaged his fingers.

He smiled at her as she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He had his thoughts to think about as well as the road.

They reached the movie theater and Kurama helped Botan out of the car. They walked to the ticket booth hand in hand.

'What movie would you like to see?' he asked.

"Hmm…."

She was all out of ideas. She hadn't even thought about that.

"How about…Freaky Friday?" she suggested.

"Freaky Friday it is." Kurama told the ticket woman who in turn handed him two tickets. Kurama was more than happy to pay. His family was rather wealthy.

Botan felt horrible not paying for herself…but. The truth was, she had spent all her extra money on the pair of jeans from the mall.

Kurama escorted her into the theater and they picked two seats right in the middle.

Kurama had his hand on the armrest. Botan placed her hand on top of his and massaged his fingers.

He smiled at her as she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Kurama smiled again and laid his head on top of hers.

~*~*~

By the time the movie was over Botan was fast asleep.

Kurama sat in the theater with her still leaning against him. He watched as the janitors cleaned up then they were gone and he and Botan were the only ones left in the theater. Kurama figured they should leave now but he didn't want to wake her up yet. She looked so peaceful and happy.

He picked her up gently in his arms, letting her head rest on his chest and carried her out of the theater.

~*~*~

It was dark outside and the stars flickered brilliantly in the sky.

Kurama sat down on one of the vacant benches still holding Botan. She stirred in her sleep a bit then opened her eyes.

"K-Kurama?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"You fell asleep." He said.

They smiled at each other as their faces got closer until finally their lips touched in a deep passionate kiss.

Kurama stroked Botan's face with gently with his hand.

She smiled and broke the kiss.

"As much as I don't want that to end, I think we should be getting back home." She suggested.

Kurama smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the car.

When the reached Botan's house Kurama followed her to the door.

"I had a wonder night." Botan said, reaching for the doorknob.

"So did I." Kurama agreed.

At those words Botan turned around to face him. Immediately some unseen force pulled her into him. It was like the north and south poles of a magnet. Automatically drawn to him. Again she was kissed.


End file.
